


In a happy world

by Psianabel



Category: Final Fantasy Type-0
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending AU, they got their dream wish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3912751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psianabel/pseuds/Psianabel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sice and Seven followed their wish after the war and face new responsibilites</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a happy world

**Author's Note:**

> I blame the Type 0 Novel for this. Maybe or maybe not only a oneshot.

Seven had to get up early. Like every day. Sometimes even earlier than the sunrise, but that didn't bother her. She'd done it for four years now and didn't regret one single day doing so. Twenty-three years she has spend on this planet now and had a past full of war, blood, and fighting. But not anymore, no. Things have changed, drastically changed, to the better.  
The thing she does now … you could call it war, too. A happy war that is, friendly, without blood or death. There was still fighting from time to time, but it was covered by laughing, children laugh to be exact. And for that laugh Seven got up every day in the morning. Yes, she had finally her orphanage.

Seven stretched a bit without moving the covers the slightest and then sneaked out of the bed. With a little yawn she got dressed, brushed her hair a bit and went on with her bathroom routine. She had to hurry, though, she didn't know when the first child decided to get up. They all had different sleeping patterns. Which was completely understandable, considering that there were around thirty children housed in the neighboring building. Not hers, oh no, she doesn't want children from her own flesh and blood. She already had enough she could call her children. Lost souls who wandered around in the destroyed cities of Orience after the war, who had no home to return to. Seven took them in and cared for them, because no one else could. Actually she would like to house more, but there was no space right now for more kids.

She always was some sort of a mother. As the eldest of the former Class Zero, she took care of everyone who was new to their group, pretty much like Mother always did. She kind of felt a responsibility to younger people and that didn't change over the years. Mother said to her once that she would fit perfectly in a role of taking care others. Seven laughed it off, saying that it just came naturally to her.

And now here she was on her own property, living the life she always imagined.

Stepping out of her own house, she breathed in the fresh air of the morning. The sun hadn't fully rise yet, but it would only take a few more minutes for the first rays to come out. She glanced around a bit to see if there was already someone awake and there actually was one. The little boy, maybe five or six years old, was a early riser just like her. He accompanied one of the five cats that were living on the land, too.

"Hey, good morning." Seven said as she walked over to him on the porch of the house of the children. He looked up to her and beamed.

"Morning, mommy!" he chirped and ran to her to hug her legs. The cat followed him and meowed. Seven chuckled at the sight and patted over his head.

"Is anybody else up already?"

"No, just me."

"Alright." She nodded. "Do you want to help me getting everything ready for the day?"

"Sure!"

And so they went off doing the morning routine. It consisted mostly of things that were left of from the day before. Tiding up, cleaning dishes, looking for dirty clothes and get them washed, feeding the cats. The time went on faster than they thought and more and more children got up eventually. Seven looked after everyone who woke up, checking if they got dressed, brushed their teeth and made their bed. It was hard work, yes, especially if some children need more attention than others. They were all different and variate in age and maturity. The youngest was four years old and the eldest twelve. But all of them looked after each other which made Seven very proud. It showed her that she actually was helping them and that all of her work wasn't useless at all.

The sun was up now just like every kid in the orphanage. Well, one child wasn't up, and it was the oldest of them.

"Mommy, I'm hungry!" cried a girl as Seven brushed the hair of another one.

"Me too, honey." She replied, "But breakfast still should take a while. I think we should have some leftovers from yesterday, we can eat that at first."

"But I want some of Mom's cooking!"

Seven smiled at the mention of "Mom". Mom was actually Sice, and she was responsible for all the food in the orphanage. To get her to do that it was a long journey and Sice eventually settled down to help Seven with that. The children were skeptical at first, but her cooking skills were beyond heaven and no one wanted to miss food then. Sice wasn't well versed with children, that was more Seven's task, but the children accepted her and Sice accepted them. And sometimes it was nice to have them around, you know, so Sice could hand all the cleaning and tiding up to them, much to Seven's displeasure. Using children as slaves wasn't the intention. That is why Seven had always an eye on Sice when she did something, because sometimes Sice was the biggest child of them all.

The moment one of the children accidentally saw them kissing, Sice got the name Mom. It was really an accident. It was in the middle of the night and everyone should have been sleeping already, but no. A kid had trouble sleeping and searched for comfort and wandered to Seven's room, not knowing that it might interrupt a very intimate moment. Thank Etro they were only kissing.

Sice wasn't very happy about her new nickname, but she got used to it after a while. And if that name means she could kiss Seven everywhere anytime, she could definitely live with that.

The thing is, she had only one task in the orphanage.  _One_. And that is making food for everyone. But the downside is that she always sleeps long and isn't easy to get out of the bed. Like today. Breakfast was almost overdue and the children got hungrier every minute passing.

Seven sighed as more and more children gathered around her and told her that they are hungry.

"You know," she said as she finished dressing the last child, "how about we wake her up."

The children looked at her confused. It was a rule that no one was allowed to wake Sice up except for Seven herself and it was forbidden to enter the room in the first place if there wasn't an emergency or some sort.

"Yes, we." Seven replied to the confused looks. "We are all in this together, so I don't want to get blamed alone for all this. Besides, you are all hungry, yes?" Everyone nodded. "Alright then. We do this …"

With the plan talked through, all thirty children and Seven herself sneaked to the house Seven and Sice owned. The door was always unlocked, just in case, and they all went straight to the bedroom door, which directly lied at the end of the hallway. They all stopped in front of it.

"Okay," Seven whispered, "You know the plan. Be careful and don't hurt yourself."

Slowly she opened the door and child after child stepped in while Seven leaned herself at the door frame to watch the spectacle.

And then it happened.

The younger children jumped on the bed, directly on the sleeping Sice and the older ones stood at the bed and shook her awake.

"Wake up, Mom!" they chanted in a collective.

Seven just held her hand in front of her mouth to hold her laugh. What a beautiful sight. Four children jumping up and down the bed, some of them stood beside the bed and tried to wake her up.

It didn't took them long to wake Sice up though. Only after a few seconds of all the noise she groaned in protest and tried to turn around and throw a pillow over her head. But that didn't help much, it was way too loud and the bouncing on the bed didn't help either.

"What the..." Sice finally opened her eyes and tried to make sense of the situation. This was something new alright. "For the love of ... What happens here."

"Mom is awake!"

Sice turned on her back and saw the mess. Her eyes grew wide as a child jumped right in her arms and everyone around her began to chuckle.  
"What is all this?" she groaned again.

Seven finally stepped in.

"Alright kids, Mom is up now and you should let her get up." She lifted the girl from Sice's arm. "Just wait outside, I'm sure she will get going then." Seven flashed Sice a little smirk.

With laughter everyone left the room, leaving Seven and Sice behind. Sice still groaned and couldn't believe what happened.

She got woken up by a bunch of kids who jumped on her. Great.

Seven sat on the bed and gently ran a hand through Sice's hair. She still wore that smirk from before.

"Good morning."

"Morning alright, but definitely not good."

She turned around to face Seven and reached out to her, grabbing her midsection and lifted her up to lay her on top of her. Seven yelped in the process, but let her do it anyways. After that kind of morning, she deserved a bit cuddling.

"Was this your idea?" Sice asked after a quick good morning kiss.

"Hmm yeah it was. The kids are hungry and I didn't want to wake you up alone."

"Very thoughtful."

They lied for a minute in silence together and Seven could see that Sice's body was slowly waking up. The gears were turning. But Seven had to cut the time short, because hungry children were waiting outside for them to come out.

"Hey so, the kids are waiting, and I'm hungry, too." She gave a last kiss and then removed herself from Sice to let her get up. "Now come on."

"Yeah yeah, I'm coming." she groaned again.

"That is what you said last night, too."

Seven chuckled at the sudden movement of Sice because of the innuendo, which almost let her fall out of the bed.

"Now you are finally out of the bed."

"Just wait, you." Sice said as she watched Seven leave the room, still laughing.

Oh what a great morning.


End file.
